Midnight Adventures
by soulxrdh24
Summary: Karla and Kayla had a summer romance with the boys of their dreams but then before school started they had to move away... or did they? Now it's the weekend and they want to party with some friends. How crazy is is going to get? And what are thye all going to do? OCxSpain OCxPrussia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Karla woke up after a night of obsessing over fan fiction with her friend Kayla. They had read within the previous week. She didn't know where they were because this was definitely not Kayla's house. "Ummm.. Kayla? Where are we?" She asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

Kayla had sparkles in her eyes and she looked like she was about to pass out with how red her face was. "Oh. My. God!" She screamed and turned to look at her friend. She started shaking her, "Karla! Do you see him?! Oh my gosh he's gorgeous!"

Karla looked around the room and realized that they were in a cabin and sitting on a large bed in the middle of the room. She looked in the direction that her friend was staring and her jaw dropped. There was Antonio. Shirtless. With nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair with another smaller towel.

Both of the girls were caught up in the sight in front of them when Antonio noticed our stares. The corners of his mouth twitched up in a slight smile as he started to walk toward the girls, his hair leaving a small trail of water behind him. A hand came out of nowhere and pulled him back into the bathroom.

"No!" Karla heard Kayla scream beside her as she tried to run for him, but next thing they both knew Kayla were pulled swiftly back onto the bed.

They both gasped as they looked at their waists. There were bungee cords wrapped snuggly around their waists that had 'Property of Gilbert Weillshmiclt clearly printed on them. "What the hell is this?!" Karla asked as Kayla tried to squirm out of the cords that were in her way of going to save the love of her life.

"Gilbert," Antonio whined. Kayla instantly stopped struggling and both of the girls heads snapped toward the sound of Gilberts now soft voice whispering sweet, lust filled nothings and Antonio struggling with all his night to get away.

Kayla's breath hitched and so did Karla's at the thoughts going through their minds, "Come on Antonio," Gilbert whispered, "Just for a little bit?"

The girls exchanged a knowing glance before their breath caught in their throats, "But… But… The gir-"

"It's ok they'll be fine for the time being."

"Their AWAKE Gilbert we can't just neglect them."

Gilbert sighed, "Fine, but later tonight your all mine."

"As long as I get to invade YOUR vital regions this time I'm tired of being on bottom all the time." The boys walked out of the bathroom with nothing but towels around their waists. Kayla looked like she was about to pass out from all the overwhelming things going on all at once.

"Now girls," Gilbert said with a sly smile spreading across his face, "We're not sure how you ended up here exactly so you're gonna tell us."

"But," Karla said looking at Kayla to make sure that she hadn't passed out yet, "We don't know how we got here either. We thought maybe you could-"

"Uh – oh Antonio. It looks like they're not going to tell us how they got here."

"Looks like we'll just have to force it out of them," Antonio said winking at Kayla causing you to squeal.

They started moving closer to the girls and then…

*RING*

She woke up to the bell for the next class yelling, "No Gilbert don't invade Anto… ni… o's…" her voice trailed off and everyone just looked at her, but decided not to ask any questions.

Kayla ran out of the class yelling at Karla, "Dang it Karla! We are never staying up talking about fan fictions the way we did last night! Or about Gilbert and Antonio," you said the last part with a sigh.

Karla laughed, "You too? Oh and speaking of Gilbert and Antonio… You know how we met them like at the end of the last school year?"

"Yeah," Kayla said dreamily, "and then we spent all summer with them." Her eyes started to lose their sparkle, "Then they had to move back to Spain and Germany," you said your eyes averting to the ground.

"Well you see actually-," she was cut off by a hand over my mouth and another over her eyes, "Guess who?"

Kayla gasped and then squealed. She took Gilberts hands away from her eyes and mouth to see her clinging to Antonio.

"As I was saying," Karla shot a glare at Gilbert then lost it when he winked at her and broke into a smile. "They decided not to move. They go to our school!"

She was expecting a smart alec response from her, but she and Antonio were too busy catching up on what had gone on for the first month of school.

Karla rolled my eyes and turned to Gilbert. She ran and hugged him as he pulled her in for a light kiss. So much different from the last kiss she received from him which had been fierce and full of want.

"Oh yeah girls we had a question for you, but we wanted to wait until we had you both together," Gilbert said walking over to Antonio to lean on his shoulder.

"Well Gilbert and I were wondering," Gilbert asked as they walked between us. "Do you want to come with us and a few friends to explore that new mall a few towns over?"

"But," Kayla began, "It's not open for another month. Their waiting until it gets closer to Christmas to-,"

"That's the whole point," Antonio said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back toward him to kiss the top of her head.

She squealed and hugged him tighter. "Yes!" Kayla yelled spinning around to look at Karla, "Yes! Yes! A MILLION times YES! I wanna go to the mall with them! Please Karla please?"

She sighed, "Alright I guess we can go," Karla and Kayla smiled and just turned back to the boys.

"Ok, well we're going next weekend. We'll see you guys there right?" Gilbert asked.

"Of course," Karla said smiling.

By now, everyone was staring at us and the HOT new guys wondering how we became so close with them so fast but we didn't care about the stares.

Gilbert leaned in close to Karla's face, "So I'll see you next weekend then," he whispered in her ear, "And maybe even this weekend," he nipped at her ear, kissed her cheek, and then walked away.

"I'll see you right?" Antonio asked you slightly lifting Kayla's chin so she were looking up at him. She nodded slightly as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Good I can't wait to get to know you better," he said in a whisper in her ear.

Kayla almost passed out as they drove away, "Karla! Do you realize what this means?! We get to spend ALLLLLLLLLLL weekend with them!"

The girls stood in the parking lot trying to calm down before driving. Realizing this wasn't gonna happen they drove over to Kayla's house to start planning for the next weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or any of it's characters.**

* * *

The week drug on and the girls thought it would never end. But finally Thursday night came around and they made all of their preparations for the weekend. They got their clothes and came up with a story to tell their parents. They couldn't sleep that night needless to say. Even if Karla had been tired there was no way she was getting ANY sleep with Kayla's freaking out all night.

"Oh no what should I wear?" Kayla asked holding outfits up to herself and throwing things about her room. "What do I take with me?" She ran around throwing things in a bag, "Oh my gosh Karla did you see him?! He looked so good in his button down shirt! And," she shuttered with pleasure, "He kissed me! Did you see it? He kissed me! Right there in the school parking lot!" These were a few things Kayla spewed out throughout the night.

Karla wasn't gonna burst her bubble by reminding her that the kiss had only been on the forehead, because to be honest it was entertaining to watch her friend fangirl.

Friday had never seemed like such a long day but they both made it through the day by sheer will power.

After school both girls met up with Gilbert and Antonio in the school parking lot. The boys leaned against the hoods of their cars and the girls did the same as they all talked.

"So girls," Gilbert said, getting up and walking towards them, "Are you ready to go have a weekend neither of you will forget?"

They exchanged a glance, smiled, looked back at Gilbert who now had Antonio standing next to him, and nodded.

All Kayla wanted to do was cling onto Antonio and never let him go, but she followed the plan and restrained herself, for now. Both girls turned away from the boys and went back to their cars waiting for the boys as they did the same.

They tore out of the parking lot quickly and followed the boys to Gilbert's house. They were all going to wait there until later that night since they couldn't sneak into the mall in broad daylight.

They pulled up to Gilbert's house and there was already a small group of cars out front. They got out of their cars cautiously and exchanged a glance.

Gilbert had said that he was going to invite a few more friends and the girls had thought he actually meant a few, but this looked like one of those summer party scenes in the movies.

Antonio and Gilbert both noticed the girls' hesitation and pulled them closer to their sides. As soon as their bodies touched, the girls relaxed and all their hesitation melted away as long as they were with their boys.

They walked inside and saw that they knew most of the people, but when they were introduced, it seemed that the others didn't know them. They shrugged it off as they continued to walk around, talking to others and being reintroduced.

When they walked up to Lovino, Kayla looked a little worried. She didn't really know Lovino personally, but she had heard from a lot of people that Antonio and Lovino had a thing. But as Antonio introduced her, he didn't seem to be bothered by anything and he was paying more attention to her anyway, so she relaxed.

Gilbert refused to introduce Karla to Ivan; he even refused to go anywhere near him. Karla just followed Antonio and Kayla and dragged Gilbert behind her.

"Ivan, this is Kayla," Antonio said as he pulled her closer and kissed the top of his head. She giggled like crazy and buried her face into his side after giving a small wave. She had seen Ivan around before but she didn't really know him that well. "And this is Karla," Antonio said, trying to pull her out of Gilbert's grasp. She slipped out of her boyfriend's grasp and fell forward onto Ivan, who caught her with strong arms.

"Oh, you should be more careful," Ivan said with a sweet smile.

"Hey, get your hands off of her, you creepy bastard," Gilbert said gently pulling me back to him. An argument broke out. The two girls had been pushed out of the way by Antonio who had told them to stay against the wall.

They exchanged look as fights began to break out all over the house. They didn't know what any of them were arguing about and honestly they were scared to find out, because it seemed like every ones problems went a lot further back than just today.

Suddenly the front door swung open and all the fighting ceased. Netalia and Juan came busting in the door and walked over to the people of their interest. Every one cleared a path.

Netalia ended up chasing Ivan out of the house saying something about marriage and being with him forever. This by the way was creepy considering that they were brother and sister.

Juan walked over to where Alfred, Arthur, and Mathew were standing. Mathew, always being mistaken for Alfred was looking for a place to hide, but couldn't find one before he started yelling.

He was screaming at both Alfred and Mathew while Arthur slowly backed away. He didn't know which one of them was Alfred, but either way he wasn't going to get off easily with all of the crap he kept pulling.

Alfred in an attempt to make his escape pushed Mathew in front of himself toward Juan and yelled, "He's Alfred!" Then Mathew felt Juan's full wrath.

Mathew pleaded with Juan saying, "But I'm Mathew!" over and over again, but Marco wouldn't listen to his reason.

Karla pulled out of Gilbert's arms in anger and stormed over to where Juan was still screaming at and beating up Mathew. She parted the crowds around them as she walked.

When she reached the boys she stood behind Juan and tapped him on the shoulder calmly. He turned around with anger filled eyes and she lost it.

"How dare you yell at Mathew!" She yelled as loud as she could. Everyone was now staring at her and there was a pair of footsteps heading toward them. "He is not Alfred! Leave Mathew alone Juan!" She raised her hand to slap him when she felt a hand grab her wrist, an arm encircle her waist and she was lifted over the connected shoulders. "No! Put me down NOW! I have to defend Mathew," She yelled, kicking and screaming.

"Hey chill out up there," Gilbert said as he set her down next to Kayla.

"Karla come on calm down. Look he's leaving anyways." Kayla said still clinging to Antonio. They hadn't separated since the group had gotten to Gilberts house. Well except when the arguments broke out but that was for her safety.

The rest of the time the group was at Gilberts house Antonio spent his time whispering things to you like: "You're beautiful," and "I can't wait to get to the mall and explore with you." Every time he said something she started giggling like crazy.

Finally it started to get dark outside and that's when things really started heating up and getting interesting. Karla was following Matthew around (well attempting), but Gilbert kept picking her up and dragging her away to a secluded corner of the room.

Antonio and Kayla had been sitting on the couch whispering sweet nothings to each other for a few hours and they didn't look like it was getting old to either of them anytime soon.

Karla over heard Antonio whisper something to the effect of, "Me gusta que fueras mio para siempre," to her friend and she started giggling and squeeing.

I knew that you only vaguely knew what he had said but he could have said anything and it would have driven you crazy. Karla was just surprised that Kayla hadn't passed out from a nose bleed yet.

It got dark enough that everyone was comfortable with sneaking out to go to the mall. As we left the two girls got separated, but they didn't really mind in the least. Or at least Kayla didn't because she was still with Antonio being held in his protective arms.

Karla got into the car with Gilbert and Mathew. The entire ride to the mall Gilbert kept putting her in his lap and kissing all along the back of her neck trying to distract her from Mathew. And it worked usually, but every once in a while she would try to get back to Mathew which REALLY pissed off Gilbert. It got to the point where he put her in his lap, took off his shirt revealing his chiseled features, and put it over her eyes to act as a sort of blind fold.

She ended up cuddling up to his chest and running her hands all over to explore since she couldn't with her eyes. This made Gilbert smirk and kiss the top of her head. He looked at Mathew while holding her close to him and mouthed, "Suck it loser she's ALL Mine," as she cuddled closer to his chest.

Mathew just looked down as Kumajiro looked up at him and said, "Who are you?"

He got even more upset as he hung his head low and said, "I'm Mathew."

They finally reached the mall and Karla saw Antonio carrying Kayla passed out in his arms and ran to see if she was ok, but when she saw the stream of blood trailing from her friends nose and the happy smile on her face she knew that she was JUST fine.

Everyone followed Gilbert, after he proclaimed his awesomeness to the back of the mall and he somehow found a random door. No one else had seen it until he had pointed it out, but we shrugged it off and went inside.

Once inside we started to explore. By now Kayla was conscious and clinging to Antonio who was trying not to be too overly affectionate as to not make her pass out like she had from the car ride over here.

We walked inside and couldn't believe how huge the inside of the mall was. Both of the girls started thinking of all the different secluded corners of the building they could sneak off to with the boys.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't upload this sooner I lost my flash drive after I finished typing it up at school, but I'll get part three up as soon a spossible. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this cause I know I enjoyed writing it and my friends enjoyed reading it. This was supposed to just be something radom for me and my friend but then it turned into this crazy story. It's my first fanfiction. I think I did ok let me know what you guys think. =D**


End file.
